


Elementia

by ChargerWarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Animagus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Pregnancy, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Original Character(s) Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargerWarrior/pseuds/ChargerWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was worse than the Light side and even some on the Dark side has predicted. Dumbledore decides to save a selected few in hope that his decision will one day save them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I had this story actually come to me in a dream and I decided to put it to paper!! I have a few stories on Fanfiction and decided to put my first Harry Potter Fic on here ^_^!! So I hope you will enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Also as a future warning...I will try to get updates up as fast as I can!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did....well it wouldn't have ended the way it did and it would be more than just going to school ;) hehehe. Ok enough talking enjoy the story!!! ^_^

(Hogwarts on Fire)

BOOM!

Another blast was heard throughout the already damaged castle. Voldemort has gathered an enormous army, one filled with Giants, Dragons, Werewolves, and even Dementors, just to name a few. Three men cloaked in black robes with silver masks covering their faces blended into the darkness of the Astronomy Tower watching the chaos unfold below. Bodies littered the once green ground, now it was bleeding red, many were of the Light but a good portion was from the Dark side among the dead. Near the center of the battle field the men could see the Golden Trio fighting with their backs to each other, while a few feet away they saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood fighting fluently together in perfect harmony and finally they saw Dumbledore fighting with the few teachers left standing. All of a sudden it seemed like Hell had risen to the Earth as one by one people stopped fighting and a lone dark figure walked toward the center of the circle where those remaining on the Light side stood fighting.....The Dark Lord had decided to enter the battle.

"Ahhh hello Tom, I was wondering if you would show up," Dumbledore said. Voldemort pushed his hood back revealing an older version of his 16 year old self, many eyes of the Light and Dark widened seeing this...human face instead of the ugly snake he once was.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT FILTHY MAN'S NAME!" Voldemort screamed.

"Bella come to me my love and lend me your mark." Bellatrix smiled darkly while others (including myself) one both sides shuddered at the fact he had called her his love. Only someone crazier than her could love someone like that. She pulled her sleeve up while Voldemort pressed his wand to her mark and almost instantly 3 figures arrived in front of him.

"My most trusted, you have down well, I believe a reward is to be given, don't you think.....Malfoys, Snape? The three men pulled their hoods down revealing that they were in fact the men Voldemort had just mentioned. Though the responds from the Light was immediate.

"I knew the Malfoys were involved!"  
"Traitors!!!"  
"Dumbledore trusted you!"  
"Kill them now!"

"SILENCE!!!" Dumbledore shouted. Harry stood watching intently at the men in front of him, he couldn't put his finger on it but something big was about to happen, he just didn't know what.

"Now, now, I will say to everyone that I trust these three men with my life," Dumbledore started saying with a slight twinkle in his eye and a warm smile upon his face. Looking directly at the man he thought of as a son. "Severus, you have made me so proud of you, you are like a son to me. But I believe I must say I will miss you."

Everybody around them except for the three men looked very confused, trying to figure out what he was saying and why. Harry watched the men and noticed Snape looking at Dumbledore with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Snape looked behind Dumbledore at the people whose lives would be greatly changed in the next few days, months, maybe even years to come. He noticed Harry looking at him with curiosity trying to figure out what was going on. When their eyes met he quickly sneered and turned his eyes back to Dumbledore, the man he saw as a father, as he started to speak again.

"Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville, Luna....you have grown over the past seven years and have become strong and amazing young witches and wizards. I will deeply miss you all." After that was said, the people mentioned were now highly confused and so was everybody else. Voldemort grew angry and quickly raised his wand pointing it at Dumbledore.

"What are you going on about old man! Tell me or you will die along with your precious army!!" Dumbledore only smiled and looked at the three men with a sad twinkle in is eyes.

"It's time."

After those two words were spoken, Voldemort fired the Killing spell at Dumbledore who had raised a shield charm just in time to block it. Everybody around them seemed to freeze in time watching the pure raw magic of the Dark and Light Lords battle each other. Dumbledore started growing tired and knew it was now or never.

"Severus do it now! I can't hold out much longer!"

(Severus's POV)

I had a slight feeling of panic run through my body when Dumbledore and Voldemort started to duel. I kept telling myself that I had to wait for the signal in order succeed at what Dumbledore had asked of me and the Malfoys to do.

"....much longer! It's time Severus!"

There....that was the signal, it's time. I looked at the man who I had eventually came to see as a father figure and said a silent goodbye. Before anybody could react to the words just spoken, we moved quicker than lightening toward the five people standing in the middle of the circle. Draco grabbed onto Longbottom and Lovegood, Lucius grabbed onto Weasley and Granger while I grabbed onto Potter. I aparated to the spot where our journey would begin.


	2. And So Our Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!! I was gonna be cruel and end it right when Dumbledore said "It's time" hehehe but I said NOOOO!!!! so I finished it for ya ^_^. Well without further ado.....ON WITH THE STORY!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter........if I did.....I would share with all fans of HP fan fiction ^_^!!!

(Edge of the Forbidden Forest)

(Severus's POV cont.)

We landed in a field close to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Yes, I know what you're thinking and yes the forest does end, it has a false image barrier where other mythical creatures and greater beings not well known to man-kind live. As soon we landed the group of five scrambled to their feet and pointed their wands at me and the Malfoys. Not to my surprise Weasley spoke up first.

(End Severus's POV)

"What the fuck was that?! What did he mean it's time! Answer me you damn dungeon bat!?!"

"Ronald Weasley! We may not like him, but he is still our professor and you should show some respect," Granger yelled.

"RESPECT?!? They don't deserve it, their Death Eaters, they probably came here to kill us!"

"Shut up about things you don't know Weasel!" Draco yelled.

"ENOUGH!" I can't take this anymore, Gods above why did Dumbledore ask me to do this?

"Dumbledore asked me, that when or if the war got to a point where he knew the Light would fall, I was to take a selected dew to my home in hope that we could come back and save those who survived." Before anyone could say anything I went towards the false image and started to look for the door I knew was there. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermonie noticed that Harry hadn't said anything throughout the entire confrontation.

"Harry what do you think about all of this?! You can't poss...."

"I don't know Ron, I mean, if they were out here to kill us they would have already done it and Dumbledore said he trusted Snape, but....." Harry stopped after that going back to thinking about all that they had been through trying to make sense of it all, when all of a sudden the ground started to rumble under their feet and the group looked toward Severus to find a large black hole in front of him. Everybody including the Malfoys looked from the hole to Severus and back.

"Ummm Uncle Sev, what...is that?" Draco asked cautiously.

"It's a hole Mr. Malfoy, surely your parents taught u the basic shapes as a child." Said comment earned a quick snicker from the group.

"I know that Severus! But where does it lead to?" Draco said with a slight hint of color to his cheeks.

"Ahh well now that is a more legitimate question, it is a portal to a different realm Mr. Malfoy." Severus started to say.

"I'm not going through there!" Neville shouted trembling slightly.

"And where are you going to go hmm, back to Hogwarts, home perhaps, Mr. Longbottom you don't even know where you are. So I suggest that you either stay here and die or go through that portal and live to tell the tale." (A/N: Soooooo just typed with his oh so sexy voice in my head hehehe....k...carry on then ^_^) By now Severus was standing in front of Neville giving his best sneer when a light airy voice seemed to break the tension.

"I trust him, the aurora around him isn't dark, it's goldish-blue actually, with a pink ring around it."

With that said the blond-headed girl went through the portal. Neville looked at the group and ran after her mumbling something about no leaving his girlfriend to wander alone; leaving the Golden Trio behind with the Malfoys and Snape. Ron stepped cautiously towards the portal and turned back to glare at the Slytherins.

"If anything happens to us I will personally make sure you pay!" And with that he grabbed Hermonie by the hand and walked towards the portal with a bit more confidence in his steps only to stop right in front of it and turn behind him again.

"Coming mate?" he asked Harry. Harry looked at the three men behind him and sighed walking towards the portal.

"Yea, maybe I won't have to worry about someone trying to kill me."

Watching the group of witches and wizards enter the portal, Lucius turned toward his brother in all but blood. "You have some explaining to do my friend. Draco come." Soon only Severus was left behind. He breather in deeply knowing that things will never be the same, looking back one more time, for what might be a long time and walked through the portal, back to his real home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEE another chapter finished!!! Soooooooo what do you peeps think?! Pwease Pwease Pwease let me know!!! V_V after years of reading Harry Potter fan fic.....ugh so nervous writing this V_V!!! Oh ill see about making 'em a bit longer too, its so hard to tell when you do it on paper......just for 3 chapters its 16 pages. And thank you to all who have read it so far and left the kudos and for maegy97 who is my first bookmark!!! ^_^ Ok another chapter will be up soooonnnn ^_^!!! Loves ya!!!


	3. Backgrounds and Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here is chapter 3!!! OMG I'm on a role here hehehe! But I would like to first do some shout outs ^_^!
> 
> To Barbas: Love that you actually brought up your curiosity of the new realm!! I think you will be pleased with how the realm is run ^_^. Though sadly it won't show up until the next chapter. 
> 
> To blaquereigne: I'm so happy you like this concept! I thought no one would or think it was weird!! Makes me feel so much better after seeing your comment! I believe after you read this chapter you will see the background I have made for Snape won't allow him to do such a thing ^_^.
> 
> To Bookmarkers and Kudoers: Thank you so much!!! ^_^ *hands out cookies*
> 
> So for future notice, if you write a comment or email me with comments I will try my best to reply to all of them at the beginning of each story unless it's something that is to be kept between me and the reader ^_^! Oh and if the pictures get annoying (cuz this is the first time I've tried pics in my fics :P....please please let me know!! 
> 
> Ok I've blabbed enough hehe......ON WARD!!! ^_^

 

(Severus Snape's True Form)

Once Severus walked through the portal he saw the group looking around the forest which was somehow different than the Forbidden Forest....they just didn't know how yet. Severus quickly came out of his daze and moved towards the group of curious onlookers.

"Is everybody ready to move on now?" he asked.

There were several gasps heard as they all turned around to see who had asked that question. At the reaction and facial expressions Severus knew that the glamour he used to hide his true self had dropped. Never before had the group of witches and wizards seen anything more beautiful than the man they saw in front of them. The man had long silky black hair that went down to his waist, an angelic shaped face with sharp but gentle features, light bluish-grey eyes that you could get lost in if you stared too long, a slender nose, full lips and a body that would make any man or woman drool at first glance.

"Bloody hell!.....who are you?!" Ron answered looking the man up and down. Granted he wasn't into men, but MAN was the dude hot!

"Yea and where did Professor Snape go!" Draco shouted, he too was doing the same as Ron.

"Oh you IDIOTS! This is me!" Severus shouted in a voice that was an octave higher than what they were use to. He had rid himself of his robes leaving himself in a tight sleeveless black shirt and black leather pants. The group also noticed that he had an arrow carrier with several arrows in it and a bow on his arm.

"Severus? But...how...when?" Lucius stammered. He had known this man since they were 11! How could he have missed....THIS?

"Yes this is my true form, but I will answer my question later. Right now I suggest we keep moving while there is some daylight still left. We have several miles to go before we get to the campsite." With that being said Severus began to walk in the direction of said campsite leaving the others to catch up after they had come out of their daze.

"Oh and keep up, there are only so many things an arrow can kill out here." At that moment a loud noise, that sounded like it could be the cousin to a dinosaur rang through the forest sending the group running after Severus.

After several miles of walking the group decided to take a break. The group by now had transfigured their clothes into something more comfortable instead of the battered clothes that they had on before. Everybody was sitting on transfigured rocks resting their feet. Hermonie, being the curious witch that she was, knew that the professor was a wizard, but this was uncommon beauty was...well unnatural in the Wizarding World. She looked around the beautiful forest which felt like heaven before she asked her questions.

"Professor Snape?" she started to ask.

"It's Severus."

"Excuse me sir?" The group looked at Severus with great curiosity.

"It's Severus and I was never a Snape. But you all should get use to using each other's first names. Now, what were you going to ask Ms. Granger?"

"It's Hermonie." Severus smiled slightly at the girl making the rest of the group freeze as they had never seen the man truly smile before.

"Well this may be a bit forward but, what are you and where are we?" She asked sparking a murmur of agreement from the rest of the group.

"Hmmm good question Ms. Grang...I mean Hermonie. I am what we call a Beautian, I was born with uncommon beauty. Beautians are uncommon and usually female, but males are sacred and cherished. As for where we are, this is called the Albania Forest. It is said that a great mystical creature rules this land and only a selected few have been lucky to see it."

"Have you seen it sir.....I mean Severus, this mystical creature?" Neville asked shyly while Severus smiled warmly, once again shocking the group.

"No I have yet to be blessed with that experience. There have only been 5 people that i knew of to have seen it."

"Who were they?" Someone replied.

"The five Gods," Severus said shrugging.

"THE GODS?!?" The group exclaimed while Severus chuckled gently.

"Yes as I stated before, we are in the Albania Forest a few miles more is where the forest ends and the Decantos Mountains begin and several miles through the mountains you get to the home land, also known as Elementia Village; which is where we are going to go. Just before we get out of the forest we will be meeting up with some men who are to take us through the mountains safely. And speaking of safety, I believe we should start to move, there are unspeakable creatures that live here." Severus started to give up which signaled to the group that the break was over.

As the group continued on their journey, they saw many creatures that none knew the name to or had seen them before, except Luna. Apparently the creatures she was always mentioning lived in this world. Lucius Malfoy walked beside Severus Snape, no Severus, he wasn't even a Snape, trying to figure out how this man, his best friend and brother didn't tell him about this. He would definitely have to have a private conversation with him. Lucius cleared his throat turning his head to his brother.

"You said there were five Gods, what do you mean brother?" Everybody quieted down to hear the answer they had all been thinking.

"Ahh yes, as I said before Elementia is the place we are traveling to and will be the place you will live in for the duration of the time here unless told otherwise. Elementia is where the Elemental Gods is their motherland." Severus started to explain.

"Elemental Gods?! But their a myth!" Hermonie exclaimed.

"Oh no believe me they are very real Hermonie. The youngest is Claudius, he is the God of Earth, Sage the second youngest is the God of Fire and Water, the second oldest is Amos who is the God of Air and then there is Cobania, the oldest, but everyone calls her Cobra, is the Goddess of Darkness."

"Wow and they all live in one village? And didn't you say there were 5 Gods.....you only mentioned 4," Draco asked. Severus nodded signaling that he was right on his observation.

"No they have their own Elemental Kingdoms, but their father Thanatos, who is the God of Chaos lives in Elementia." The group was starting to get excited about being able to meet the Gods that everybody thought to only be legends.

"What about their mother? Is she the Goddess of Beauty?" Ron asked jokingly earning a slap to the back of the head by his girlfriend.

"Actually no one in the village really knows. Several rumors have been floating around, like how Thanatos was probably like Zeus and slept around, she left Thanatos for a lover, some even say only Thanatos and Cobra are the only ones that know the truth. Severus said pondering on the question himself.

"Why only Cobra?" Luna asked.

"Hmmm, well she is much older than her brothers, but many just say they have different mothers because Cobra and Thanatos control the darker elements while her brothers control all light elements. But maybe while we are here we will learn the truth."

The group was growing tired except for Severus who didn't look a bit tired at all. Draco was complaining about his feet, Neville looked like he was going to pass out at any moment, Lucius looked like he wanted to strangle Severus for not looking at least a little bit out of breath, Harry was leaning against a tree while the girls kneeled on the ground trying to catch their breath. Severus looked at the group and noticed just how tired they were.

"Alright everybody, we can take a short break since we are close to the campsite," Severus said.

"OH THANK THE GODS!!!" Ron exclaimed and laid on the ground while the rest of the group did the same showing great appreciation when all of a sudden Ron sat up and started sniffing the air.

"Hey you guys smell that?" Ron asked sniffing the air again. The rest of the group did the same while Severus just shook his head.

"It smells like...." Neville started off trying to figure it out.

"Food. Smells like food!!!" Draco exclaimed.

"FOOD! Well what are we waiting for!" Ron got up and quickly started running toward the wonderful smell.

"Mr. Weasley I wouldn't......" before Severus could finish  Ron was long gone. He just went to lean on a tree shaking his head.

"He'll be back in 3....2...1..." everybody was puzzled as to why Severus was counting down when they heard a scream followed by a ferocious bark. All of a sudden Ron came flying past the group and hid behind the first person he ran into which just happened to be Draco.

"ITS GONNA EAT ME!!!" Ron said clinging to Draco.

"Get off me Weasel!!" Draco screamed trying to push said person off of him.

"Honestly Ronal what has gotten into you?!" Hermonie exclaimed, but before she got an answer the ground started shaking and a loud bark was heard before they saw a very large creature came forward. They all started screaming and clinging on to each other when they heard Severus shouting a command at the beast.

"Roxy STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" When the beast heard Severus is came to a thunderous halt in front of him still growling and staring dead into his eyes. The group behind them stared in fascination and slight fear at the two. All of a sudden the beast started yelping playfully and licked Severus in the face making the man laugh. All mouths proceeded to drop open as they tried to grip on to the event that just happened. Laughing Severus turned to the group.

"Haha it's OK guys, she was just playing with Ron," he said running his hand over the beast's nose.

"Playing? You call that PLAYING?" Ron said looking ready to faint.

"Severus, what is the creature" Lucius asked after recovering from a near heart attack. Severus chuckled looking at his brother who had become more pale than usual after the little ordeal.

"This is Roxy, she's a Rock Dog, she belongs to Claudius. Roxy is only a puppy that's why she is so playful," Severus said while stroking her head.

"But....but she is so big!!" Neville exclaimed.

From the distance Roxy looked to be a normal, overly huge dog, but at a closer look you could tell she was in fact made out of well.....rocks. They were smooth and cool to the touch, she was light brown in color and had blue eyes and was a wide and as tall as a horse. Suddenly two men came out from the same direction as Roxy had. Everybody except for Severus, who already knew who they were, had their mouths wide open. Eyes roamed over the men's bodies, some with great curiosity as to who these two men were while others with a little bit more than that in mind. Roxy broke away from Severus and trotted over to the man who had one only a tight pair of jeans on, combat boots, no shirt and a weapon that looked very much like a huge hammer. (A/N: yes...I know where your mind is.....^_^) This man's chest and abs were ripped to the T and he stood about 6" 5'. He had shoulder length brown hair, honey color skin that showed that he spent a lot of time out in the sun, blue eyes that could melt you heart away, but the feature that stood out the most was the marking on his chest that almost looked tribal. The marking went down his arms and down the center of his chest.

The other man was just the opposite. He has long black silky hair that went down to his back like Lucius and Severus's hair did. He was around the same height as the other man, had black eyes with a red ring around them. He was also wearing more than the other man, he donned a black pair of tight fitting pants, a tight fitting green sleeveless shirt that defined his slim, but muscular body that made his skin look pale, from the lack of sun he must not get, boots that came up to his knees, and to finish it off he had on a greenish/black cloak that came down to the ground. _(A/N: Look below!!!)_ He too had a weapon, but it was a long green staff that had what looked like a flattened flame on top with a red and blue liquid ball in the center of the flame.The dark haired man looked over the group with curiosity until he saw the blond beauty that stood among them. With a smirk and look of determination the man started walking towards his target. The group saw him coming and all of them froze, trying to figure out what he was up to. As the man approached his target backing them up against a tree trapping them between his arms, he smirked widened before he spoke to his prey.

"Hello beautiful, you are.....utmost delectable," he said seductively looking his prey up and down slowly before coming back to its beautiful grey eyes.

"Sage leave him alone," he heard his brother say in the background but chose to ignore it, because he wanted this delectable creature, and what Sage wants....Sage gets.

"Stay out of it Claud!" The group now hearing those names realized these men were the two youngest Elemental Gods. Sage turned back to his prey only to find himself on the end of a wand. Sage slowly backed away with a smirk still on his face and hands in a defensive mode in front of him, knowing that the magic wouldn't hurt him too much, but he wanted to seduce this blond beauty to him peacefully.

"Come now Chérie, can't we just talk, no need to be forceful?"

"Back off or I'll curse you!" The group watched in anticipation while Severus stood off to the side shaking his head at the double Elementian's antics.

"Awww come on Chérie don't be that way!" Sage said still watching the beauty in front of him.

"Stop calling me that!"

"But Ma Chérie, it is a term of love and I would love to fuck you," Sage said with a evil seductive grin. The rest of the group stood there with their mouths open, meanwhile Claudius went to stand next to Severus leaving his baby brother to his fate.

"So how have you been Severus? Glad to be coming home?" Shouting still went on between the two men as well as a string of curses and spells from one of them.

"Oh yes I have missed this place, it's so peaceful here, but you know I had a duty to fill.....I still have," Severus said with a small smile.

"UGH!!!"

"Stupify!!!"

"Confundo!!!"

"Firefye!!"

No matter what the man said it seemed that the staff that Sage carried absorbed every spell he shot towards the God. But he still had one more trick up his sleeve, God or not no one messes with him like this! His thought were broken when he heard the God start to talk to him again.

"Got anything better than that Chérie?" The group had sat down watching the two men go back and forth in their little battle. Claudius just shook his head amused that his brother still didn't know when to give up after all these years.

"Yes, well I know someone has missed you as well," Claudius said with a smirk making Severus blush.

"Grande Aquamente!" a huge amount of water came rushing towards Sage, most was absorbed by his staff but the God still couldn't avoid getting wet from such large amount of water.

"Made that one up myself," the blond said with a confidence lift of his head to look down at the God.

"Mmmmm well Ma Chérie, if you wanted to see me wet and naked you could have just asked," Sage said wiggling his eyebrows at his prey. Oh how those words were the wrong ones to say and would suffer the consequences for them as well with the next words that came from the blond beauty.

"THAT IS IT!!!! FULMENDOLOR!!!"

Sage was so busy showing off he didn't have time to block or absorb the spell. The group watch as several bolts of lightning hit the man, who had just gotten wet by the previous spell, make a small explosion sound and a cloud of smoke. Said man stood there with his hair frizzy and blinking his eyes several times trying to figure out what just happened. The blond man smirked and walked past the double Elemental God and turned back towards him.

"I learned that from a book," *humph* with that said the man walked to where the Elementians had come from before this all started. The group just stared in amazement and started to snicker at the due element God.

"Well brother you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Deadly and Beautiful.....I like it," Sage said with a goofy smile on his face before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he promptly fainted on the ground. The group including Severus let out the laughter that they couldn't contain anymore.

*Sigh* "Well come on let's get some rest, we have to leave bright and early tomorrow." Claudius said and moved in the same direction as the blond man his brother was trying to seduce went.

"Hey, what about him?" Harry asked pointing to Sage.

"Oh just leave him there, he'll be fine hahaha" The group started walking and laughing again towards the campsite leaving the Fire and Water God behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOTTTT!!! OMG!! This was 8 pages peeps!! 8!!! *falls back on the pillows* I'm just glad I could deliver a longer chapter! But what do you think? Surprised Snape is sooooo freakin' hot XD!! Anyways pwease pwease leave me some comments ^_^! I'm currently working on chapter 4, hopefully I'll be able to whip out some great stuff by the end of the weekend. Until next time peeps!! Love you all!!! ^_^
> 
> A/N: Ooooookkkkk!!! Here's a little challenge for ya readers!!! Next chapter dedication to the first person:  
> 1) Who Sage is named after and what element the real God controls ^_^  
> 2) Which of our residence Blondies is Sage going after: Lucius or Draco hehehehe
> 
> Definitions:
> 
> Ma Chérie  
> Origin: Latin  
> Actual word: Ma Chérie  
> English: My darling
> 
> Fulmendolor  
> Origin: Latin  
> Translation: Fulmen dolor  
> English: Lightning Bolt 
> 
> Grande Aquamente  
> Origin: Latin/Spanish/Me  
> Translation: Grande Aquamente  
> English: Lots of Water
> 
> Pronunciations:
> 
> Elementia - El*men*tia  
> Elementian(s) - El*men*ti*an(s)  
> Beautian(s) - Bue*a*tin(s)


	4. Welcome to Elementia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! *bows down in front of my readers* I have been caught up with tests and life! I have also been praying to my plot bunnies to not leave me now lol. I have tried to make it as long as I can. I am also making this up as I go now because I only had the first three chapters written down. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Angel who got the question about who Sage is going to end up with ^_^!

 

          

                                                                                                        

                                                                                                       

 (Elementia)

The next morning the group sat around the campfire that had been started by Sage, since he found his way back to the campsite, eating some food that was cooked by one of the men that had traveled with the two Gods. The group looked like they could use a few more hours of sleep, but knew that they had a rough journey ahead and suddenly the feeling of lack of sleep seemed to be something they could overcome. While they were thinking about the journey, someone had asked out loud if anyone knew exactly what they were eating. The cook in the group spoke up after hearing said question.

"Oh that my friends is what we call a Yale."

"A Yale?! What's a Yale?" Ron exclaimed looking down at the meat on his plate.

"It's kind of like a crossbreed between a antelope and a goat. They live in the mountains mostly but occasionally come into the forest. I killed this one this morning," the cook said proudly.

 

 

 

(Forest Beast: Yale)

Eventually it was time to start moving so that they could arrive at the homeland by nightfall. There was enough horses for everyone so that they didn't have to ride in twos. Severus was riding near the front while the rest of the group followed a few paces behind. As they made their journey through the rest of the forest and into the mountains they saw many different kinds of animals that made them start to rethink the legends that they were told as children. Though there was one rider that was near the front that rode in silence and looked very bored upon his horse when he heard someone clear their throat next to him. He looked over to see who it was and upon looking he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you want your ruining my view," the man said as rude as possible.

"I just wanted to say that I think we got off on the wrong foot here Chérie, I was....hoping we could start over again," the God said with a small smile.

"And why would I want to do that?! You practically molested me back at the camp!"

"You are beautiful and I couldn't resist, look Chérie....."

"Stop CALLING me that!!"

*sighs*

"Ok, how about this, you allow me to court you once we arrive at the castle and if I do not win you heart over I shall leave you be." The man looked over at him with great suspicion.

"You swear? You will leave me be IF you don't win me over?"

"On my honor as a prince of the throne. Now can we start over? My name is Sage, Elemental God of Fire and Water," the man said holding his hand out to the blond beauty.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco said shaking the hand of the God.

Severus had heard the whole exchange and chuckled at the fact that Sage would go after the hardest male to please. Looking around him he saw that they were getting closer and closer to the village of Elementia. So he thought that it would be a great time to tell the group what they might expect. Turning the horse he rode on around towards the group made the other halt to see what was going on.

"Alright guys just beyond this mountain is Elementia, once we get there I'm sure we will be greeted by the townspeople, just smile and wave they know you are friendly. There have been rooms set up for you guys and will be shown where they are after the feast." Severus said with a small smile.

The group noticed that it was getting dark so they hurried the horses along the mountains taking notice of the change of land that they rode on. They heard tell signs of water and saw that sand was now surrounding the mountains. Suddenly there were several spots of lights in the near distance and their eyes widened once they saw the town and the palace that sat in the middle of it all. The Elementia warriors that were with the group smiled and gave a sigh of relieve knowing that they had finished their task and had done so safely. One of the warriors took a horn out of his saddle and blew through it, suddenly a low rumble came from beneath them and their eyes widen as the bridges started to connect each other so they could get across the water. (AN: If you look at the picture closely you can see there is a huge gap near the lower left corner ^_^) They pushed on once they bridge was in place and were met with the cheers and smiles of the townspeople. Despite it being dark the town was lit and many people were out dancing and partying, for they were celebrating the arrival of their new guests.

The town its self looked medieval but still didn't have that old timey feeling to it. They people showered the group with flowers and cheers as they arrived at the castle where there were several young men standing at the gates ready to take their horses to the stables. Just as they were getting off they saw a man with brown leather-like pants that clinked his muscled legs, dark brown boots and a black leather vest that showed off his muscles and golden skin, but what was most noticeable was the golden hair that came down well past his shoulders and whipped behind him as he walked towards the group. Severus saw the man and to the groups surprise started running towards him with a huge smile on his face. Once close enough the man grabbed Severus off the ground and twirled him around a few times and then settled him back on the group only to pull him close and kiss him with passion. Everyone except for the two brothers and warriors mouths dropped to the group. After what seemed like forever, the two men broke apart and after hearing a slight clearing of someone's throat did Severus remember that he was not alone on this trip and blushed furiously making the golden man chuckle.

"Oh, ummm, sorry about that guys," Sever said with a nervous laugh. The group stood there wide-eyed as they had never seen the man act like this before.

"This is Amos, Elemental God of Air.....and my husband." There was a dead silence before voices were heard all at once.

"Husband?!"

"You're married?!"

"When did this happen?!"

The man holding onto Severus from behind laughed along with the other men while Severus looked away blushing brighter. Amos gently kissed Severus's neck before speaking with a deep smooth voice.

"As much as I am sure my lovely husband would like to answer your questions, I'm afraid we must make haste to the castle," the man said looking at the group with a grim smile on his handsome face. His brothers took notice of this and knew something was wrong.

"Brother what is it? You only get that look when something terrible has happened," Sage said remember that look from when they were children when their brother would tell them that one of their pets were sick or one of the servants had passed away. With a great sigh the man looked at his two younger siblings.

"It's Cobra."

The rest of the group caught the name and remembered it was the oldest and only girl sibling. The younger brothers quickly started a light trot towards the castle doors setting the others to follow after them.

"What happened brother?!" Claudius said worried about the one who helped their father raise them.

"Father.......father found her....." Amos started to say as they all started up towards the long stairway just to get to the front door of the castle.

"Found her what brother?! Is she OK?!" one of the brothers exclaimed.

"He found her with five princess in her chambers," Amos said with a grave voice.

"Five princess from enemy kingdoms."

The brothers and Severus stopped very quickly at the doors of the castle looking at the God of Air with disbelief in their eyes. The rest of the group could see that this was very serious, they just didn't know how serious it was about to get.

"But...that's almost treason, this could break the treaties or worse start a war! What happened to make her do such a FOOLISH thing like that?!" Severus exclaimed.

"Brother come now, it's not like father would cast her out right? I mean I know she has disobeyed him in the past and light punishment was enforced afterwards. Father loves her...."

"He's called in the Fates." (AN: I was sooo thinking about stopping here ^_^)

Severus and the brothers looked at Amos with shock and somewhat stricken grief on their face. Not believing that the Fates had come here to deal with this. Had their father (father-in-law for Severus) really been run in the ground to call them here? 

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right did you say that Fates? As in the three sisters of fate?" Hermonie asked. But before anyone could answer they heard screaming, shouting and crying. They opened the doors to find a scene they would never forget. 

There was a man with dark red hair that was whipping around behind him, ferocious red eyes and a intricate mark near the left side of his eye. He also wore nothing but a piece of fabric from his waist down and a single piece of armor that was attached to his right arm and a strap that went across his bare chest that seemed to be keeping it in place. Basically the man was an angry dude who was sex on legs. There were also five young women creating a semi-circle in front of the man who were kneeling on the floor crying and wearing very little clothing along with a man and another woman on either side of the women. What actually drew the group to the scene were the three large figures floating behind the man. The group of witches and wizards started to shake with hidden fear while the three brothers started to move towards the man in middle of it all.

 

 

 

(The Fates Sisters)

"Father please reconsider!" Amos said trying to find some way to save his sister from whatever fate their father sought fit. But it seemed that the three figures were taking over until otherwise since one of them spoke before the man did. 

"Your father is trying to prevent a prophecy from becoming true, plus he has offered us a...sacrifice" the one with several arms said with a sickening grin on her face. 

The Fates were not known as being kind or generous, but sometimes if you gave up something and they found it worthy enough, they may be willing to, oh how to say this, curve the fate a bit. Atropos (middle picture) is the oldest and cruelest of the sisters but she has the power to change the history or future of anyone who can please her with a sacrifice. She is most powerful as she has the ability to end any life as well. Lahkesis (first picture) is the middle child and even though she can be cruel, she is not as cruel as her older sister. Also unlike her sister she can only determine the destines of Gods or those who conceal themselves as mortals. She also is in charge of the Amulet of the Fates. And lastly Clotho (third picture), is the baby sister. She is immobile but still has great uses as she is the only sister who can activate the Amulet of the Fates. (AN: I will put the website where I got most of this info at, I just tweaked it a bit ^_^)

 

 

 

 

(Thanatos' Throne Room)

As the youngest sister finished there was a scuffle to the right of the throne, two guards walked through with thick chains that rattled heavily, attached to them, was their sister Cobra. She was partially clothed like the rest of the girls, deeming that they had all been caught during their moment of passion. She was fighting against the chains that bound her as she was dragged in front of her father. Thanatos sat on his throne with a pained expression on his face as he looked as his oldest child. 

"Cobrania, how could you disgrace our family like this?! I thought you were done with your childish acts! Not only have you disgraced us but you have probably STARTED A WAR!!" 

Cobra stared at her father with malice in her eyes not seeming to care that her father was ranting and raving. She knew she was the oldest and was heir to the throne, but she was still young and wanted to do as she pleased. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard her father say something about punishment. 

"FATHER!! Please reconsider!" 

"NO! The Fates have told me what could happen if I let this incident go unpunished! So I shall do everything in my power to prevent this from happening again! For 10,000 years I have had to deal with this...this CRUDE behavior from you sister!" 

The five women on the floor all started to cry at once begging their parents and the king if he could reconsider this punishment. 

"The Fates will do a spell on each girl to see if each of you is with child and if you are they will be terminated immediately. You will be sent back to your homes and banished from this planet. As for you, my heir, my first born, you have hurt me gravely. Until you prove you have learned humility and pride for your place as the future Queen of Elementia, you will have your powers taken from you and will have your ability to see. It has been said, so let it be done." 

The Fates set their spell into motion as the girls were held by the guards, the brothers stared on with shock from the sentence that their father had given to their beloved sister and the girls. The girls screamed as the spell took the life inside them. As the middle and youngest sister worked on the girls, the oldest sister, who was the most cruelest gave Cobra her punishment. The guards held the brothers back as they heard their sister screams as her powers and sight were visibly forced from her body. 

"Ahhh King Thanatos, it seems your daughter's soul mate is here, I believe if they are willing, they can possibly help her, maybe even create a permanent bond," Atropos said with a wicked smile. 

"Which one great Fate is the mate of my daughter?" the man said standing from his throne.

Atropos turned towards the group of witches and wizards had not moved from their spot by the door. When they heard this statement, they all started to look around at each other. The oldest sister came up to the group who looked at her with wide eyes as she pointed to one of the people in the group.

"This one," the God whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know how what you think about it! I'm currently working on the next chapters! Love you all!!! Since we have now met all of the Gods, I will consider putting up a chapter that will describe the gods and things about them soon! Enjoy!!!  
> http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Sisters_of_Fate - Info about the sisters


	5. Of Love and Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I did NOT mean to go this long without posting a chapter! RL has been kicking my butt and to cope I read stories like crazy and then have ideas in my head and don't write them down V_V. So plz forgive me!! *hands cookies to everyone* 
> 
> This chapter is for Barbas and InuPotter9 who seem to be reading my mind with this next chapter lol. Also for all of my reader ^_^! Hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> Ohhh and there will be some smut in here too which has been marked with lines so if you don't wanna read....go below the second line ^_^

(Amos: God of Air)

_(Last Time on Elementia)_

_"Which one great Fate is the mate of my daughter?" the man said standing from his throne."_

_Atropos turned towards the group of witches and wizards had not moved from their spot by the door. When they heard this statement, they all started to look around at each other. The oldest sister came up to the group who looked at her with wide eyes as she pointed to one of the people in the group._

_"T_ _his one," the God whispered._

* * *

 

(Currently)

The person who Atropos pointed to slowly came to the front of the group despite the hush whispers of their friends. With their head held high they addressed the God before them.

"Me?! How can I be the one? Do you expect me to control her? Punish her? Because I'm not into that, its barbaric, inhum....."

"Silence my child, this is why you would be a good mate for Cobra, you have passion, determination and what she needs is love."

Thanatos came towards the girl and looked her in the eye, behind them they could hear Cobra screaming and cursing as she was dragged back to her chambers to serve her punishment and rehabilitation period. Her brothers had closed their eyes looking down as they listened to their older sister cursing them, their father and the Fate Sisters.

"Are you willing...."

"Hermonie, my name is Hermonie," the bright witch stated.

"Are you willing Hermonie to do this, help my daughter through this dark path she has taken...to bring her back to what she use to be like?" the king asked with hope and defeat in his eyes.

"I.....your majesty..."

"Wait Hermonie!! What about us? Are you really just gonna..."

"Ronald please stop, you know we weren't working out. And I know what I saw before we left Hogwarts," she said with a tear in her eye.

Ron ran over to her and got on his knees taking hold of her hands, "please Hermonie, I can change, I didn't....it was an acci..."

"Thats what you said last year and the year before that Ron! I can't...I'm sorry Ron, but we're over." Hermonie ripped her hands from his and started walking over to the opening that the female goddess had been dragged through. She took a deep breath and looked at the rest of the group who had a somber look on their faces and then over to the King of Elementia and said with her head held high.

"I will try my best to see what I can do."

The king released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, nodded his head and walked off towards his chambers opposite of the on his daughter had been dragged through. The Fates had disappeared some time through the whole confrontation leaving the group by themselves. Severus noticed how tired his husband and the rest of the group looked and decided that it was time for everyone to get some rest, seeing as the next few weeks, even months will be a long journey for the group.

"Alright everyone, I know tonight was a shock, but I think we should all get some sleep, Jacar and Toran will take you to your rooms, please sleep well and you can ask any of the night guards where my room is if need be," Severus said with concern in his eyes.

The group nodded and started to walk behind the two men mentioned along with the girl who he knew had just changed her life even more than she or anyone else had ever expected her too. He watched the group fade down the hallway and turn the corner while he and Amos stayed behind for a minute along with his brother-in-laws. With a sigh he grabbed Amos' hand and walked after the group knowing the two younger brothers would follow. Once they reached their room, Amos hugged his brothers and gently pulled Severus along into their chambers. As they walked through the door two beautiful creatures came towards them for attention.

  
          

(Rija:Golden Tiger)                        (Roaka: Black Panther)

Both men reached down towards their respected partners, Rija and Roaka who they had had with them since they were children. Rija, a Golden Tiger belonged with Amos while Roaka, a black panther belong to Severus. Like them the two were loyal not only to their owners but to each other as brothers in all but blood and breed. After the two mythical cats felt they had gotten the attention they deserve from being left alone for so long, they went over to their large beds and laid down watching their masters for a bit until sleep took over their minds. Severus went over to the dresser and sat in the chair to comb his hair while Amos went into the bathroom to get a shower like he usually does before going to bed. He took off the clothes he has on and places them in a pile by the door and climbed into bed and began to read the book on his bedside table when Amos came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair damp. Severus blushed slightly and quickly diverted his eyes back to his book missing his husband's smirk. Amos dried off and went to the unoccupied side of the bed and under the covers only to become deep in thought.

"How could I have let this happen?"

Amos said laying back on the pillows with a deep sigh. Severus saw that this has been bothering his husband so much so he put his book down making sure to mark his place.

"Amos you know you couldn't have done anything more than you tried. She has been doing this for years"

"I know! But....heavens above I could have been there for her more! I know she is the oldest but she was always there for us, took the blame when we got in trouble and...and now...we...I can't help her."

"Maybe this is what she needs darling, Hermonie is a strong young woman and I have seen her handle those who are stubborn."

"Are you calling me....stubborn?" Amos said with a sideward glance towards his beloved.

"Of course not, I mean it does seem to run in the family, you're all stubborn, hard-headed and charming all in one go," Severus said with a smile on his face. All of a sudden he was being tackled by his husband.

"I'll show you hard-headed!"

* * *

*Beginning of Smut ^_^*

They tumbled on the bed laughing, trying to best the other when their cocks rubbed together turning their laughter into moans. Amos who was on top of Severus looked down at his husband with nothing but love in his eyes, he leaned down and gently kissed Severus on the lips while moving his hips ever so slightly making Severus moan with pleasure. Amos hungrily moved his lips to Severus's neck, one of the man's weak spots making him buck his hips moving their cocks together once more.

"Please darling, make love to me, it's been too long!" Severus said as he tried to get his husband to move faster.

"But I'm just getting started dear husband," Amos said with a smirk as he moved his was down towards his husband's aching problem.

"Amos I swear if u don't hurry up I'll....uhhhhhhhh" Severus moaned loudly as he felt a warm mouth on his weeping cock, throwing his head back in ecstasy trying to push further into the mouth that had descended onto his cock.

"Please Amos stop teasing me!" Severus said panting hard.

Amos looked up at Severus and smiled around his cock as he pushed in a finger inside his beloved. As he prepared his lover for his wide and long girth he watch as Severus became undone and begging to be taken. Taking pity on him, Amos rose back up to kiss Severus on the lips as he pushed deep inside the warm entrance waiting for him.

"Mmmmm yesss Amos please fuck me!"

"Babe you feel so good around my cock."

At this point Amos was aiming for the one spot he knew would make his lover go wild with passion, not caring who heard or what people thought. He heard a loud yelp and he knew he had found it.

"Amos please! I'm so close! I can't hold on any longer!"

"Then let go love, let me feel your pleasure, cum for me Severus!"

"Ooooooohhhh Ammooossss!!"

"Severus!!!"

*End of Smut ^_^* 

* * *

Amos laid on Severus for a few moments before rolling over on his side as Severus moved to lay on his chest, both still coming down from their high. Severus made small meaningless patterns on Amos's chest with a small smile on his face as he felt him being pulled closer. Severus looked up slightly at Amos's face and noticed he was getting back deep into thought.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"How we met," Amos said with a small smile of his own.

*Flashback*

  
                              

(Amos: Teenager)                                                  (Severus: Teenager)

_Amos had just seen his sister riding off towards the forest with her horse as he walked up the stairs to the castle. One of the servants had come to him in the training area telling him his father wished to have an audience with him. As he walked through the halls and towards the open doors to the throne room, he saw a beautiful man who looked to be in his early teens standing beside a man and woman in front of his father. Amos couldn't stop staring at this beautiful creature, making him unable to hear his father calling his name._

_"AMOS!!"_

_"Wha...oh..sorry father I was in a different world there."_

_"Yes I could see as such."_

_"What may I ask have I been called here for father?"_

_"This my son is Severus, he will be your new consort."_

_"Co....con....CONSORT!?! But father I'm not next in line for the throne!"_

_"I know Amos but until I can find the right consort for you sister...and control her......behaviors, I might as well think of my other children."_

_A_ _mos looked at the boy who was to be his consort, husband and bearer or their future children and he was stunned as he saw the boy in his full beauty. He walked up to the boy and his mouth dropped._

_"Hello prince Amos my name is Severus," the boy said with a low bow._

_"Ummmm......wow.....hi," Amos said back with a goofy loped sided grin._

*End Flashback*

"Hmmm, yes I remember you standing there like a babbling idiot," Severus said with a small laugh.

"I was not! I was....I wasn't rambling! I'm a prince and princes DON'T babble!" Amos said crinkling his nose.

"Well we must have been in different places because I remember you babbling."

"I'll show you babbling!"

Soon after Severus found himself yet again on his back being made to babble incoherent words as he withered in pleasure.

 

 


End file.
